factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
The Character Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Height: 6'0 (1.82 cm) Weight: 72 kg (158 lb) Species: Human, Demon Host Classification: Ninja, Seventh Hokage Age: 16(Fourth Shinobi War), 18 (The Last), 30?(Boruto/Next Gen era) 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, shadow clone creation, energy projection, wind manipulation, shapeshifting, regeneration (low, higher in tailed forms), experienced user of kunai and shuriken, can summon frogs, can access the Kyuubi inside him for power, can gather natural energy to increase his powers, can store natural energy in shadow clones and summon them to replenish, empathy, Sage of Six Paths mode adds Truth Seeking Orbs and all elemental chakras, several forms of pseudo precog, can survive in space. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasen Shuriken damages him, Sage Mode took time to achieve before befriending Kurama fully, Sage Mode has an energy limit (though this limit is countered by Kurama being able to draw more energy in). Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Class 100+, to Class K+ in his more powerful forms Striking Strength: Superhuman+ | Class K+ in Sage Mode | Class G+ in Tailed Beast Transformations | Class M+ in Rikudo Mode | Class T+ in Bijuu Mode | Class T+ in Kyubi Sage Mode | Class T+ possibly Class P+ in Sage of Six Paths Mode Speed: Transonic+ | High Hypersonic+ in all transformations Durability: Building+ level base mode | Large Building+ level in Sage Mode | Mountain+ level in Tailed Beast Transformations | City+ level in Rikudo Mode | Mountain+ level in Bijuu Mode. Destructive Capacity: Multi-city block+ level | Town+ level in Sage Mode | Mountain+ level in Tailed Beast Transformations | Town+ level Rikudo Mode | Mountain+ level in Bijuu Mode | Island Level+ Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters, about a kilometer with higher end powers in higher forms Stamina: Fairly high in base form, Bijuu form only lasts a few minutes FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman | Mid Metahuman in Sage and Rikudo Mode | High Metahuman in Tailed Beast Transformations and Bijuu Mode | High Metahuman or Low Herald Sage of Six Paths Mode in Boruto Era 'Equipment' Kunai Shurikens Exploding tags Frog scroll Smoke bombs 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Shadow Clone Jutsu: Naruto can create between 1-11 (depending on the situation) clones of himself. Each clone is able to replicate all his abilities. Current Shadow Clones have shown to be in the same range as the most powerful Raikage (one so powerful even tailed beasts can't damage his skin) in one on one combat for an extended period. Use of these clones extends beyond combat as any and everything the clones learn so too does Naruto himself. This allows him to scout a battlefield without ever leaving a defended position, learn and master techniques at an accelerated rate, and interrogate multiple individuals at once to get information. A devestating ability of these Clones is they can enter different states. The clone that battled the Raikage exited Nine Tails cloak mode and entered Sage Mode of it's own accord while the others and Naruto were still in Nine Tails cloak. This gives the potential for 6 Sage Mode and 6 Nine Tails Cloak Naruto's to be one the battlefield at any one time. Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu: With this technique Naruto can create a minimum of 100 clones with even amounts of chakra (the limit of the clones Naruto can make with this are unknown currently) where the Clones in the Shadow Clone Jutsu are more powerful these can massively outnumber a foe and overwhelm with a Rasengan spam. However Naruto has not use large numbers of clones as often due to their being weaker. Rasengan: sphere of swirling chakra used at close range to strike the opponent, capable of sending an opponent flying and spinning and causing massive damage to lesser foes. Rasenshurikan: Modification to the Rasengan using his Wind Nature chakra turns the Rasengan into a projectile with two stages. Stage one is the swirling shurikan of wind and chakra which strikes the opponent at near supersonic speeds. Stage two is the explosion where the opponent is engulfed in a dome of swirling chakra and struck by hundreds of thousands-millions of chakra needles that pierce the body doing massive damage to the chakra/circulatory system. Notable in that the chakra needles were so fast that Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't follow them all. Chakra amping: Naruto has recently shown the ability to amplify the power of his allies with Nine Tailed fox cloaks (resembling he pre time skip 1 tails cloak) he has recently spread this throughout the hundreds/thousands of shinobi present during the 4 Great Shinobi War with no noticeable detriment to his own capabilities. Tailed Beast Ball/Bijuudama: Large chakra ball used in Nine Tailed Fox form capable of causing an explosion in the megaton range. 'FP Victories' Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile Black Star (Soul Eater) Luffy (One Piece) Natsu (Fairy Tail) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Spiderman (Marvel) - Spiderman Profile 'FP Defeats' Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile Flash (DC Comics) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Ichigo Kurosaki Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Thread(s)' Category:Character Profiles Category:Naruto Characters Category:Wind User Category:Fire User Category:Water User Category:Earth User Category:Lightning User Category:Lava User Category:Magnet User Category:Sand User Category:Bubble User Category:Yang User Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Character Category:Boruto Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HST Profile Category:Protagonists Category:God-Like Category:Fighters Category:Hero